Toothpaste is typically supplied to consumers in a squeezable tube container. When desired, consumers squeeze the tube to extrude a desired amount of toothpaste onto a toothbrush. After use, the toothbrush and toothpaste are put aside and stored, typically separately, until next required.
Various devices and implements, such as slotted keys or tube “squeezers,” assist consumers to dispense toothpaste out of tubes and onto toothbrushes. These devices, like the toothbrush and toothpaste tube, are typically a separate component. When stored in a toothbrush holder, a tooth brushing routine may involve as many as four separate components, i.e., a toothbrush, toothpaste tube, squeezer and holder.
The prior art includes examples of combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispensers. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,165 issued to Costanza on Jan. 4, 1966. This patent includes a cylindrical barrel 12 that contains a dentifrice (such as toothpaste) and a sliding plunger 14 for dispensing toothpaste onto a toothbrush via an internal channel in the combination device. The toothpaste may be manually filled into the barrel; alternatively, a custom manufactured barrel, which is “prepacked with toothpaste,” may be substituted. ('165 patent at col. 2, ll. 54-62.) The components of the combination device, including the brush, are affixed to each other. Other examples of combination devices include U.S. Pat. D459,585 S issued to Moreno et al. on Jul. 2, 2002; U.S. Pat. D439,413 S issued to Klein on Mar. 27, 2001; and U.S. Pat. D347, 944 issued to Honora on Jun. 21, 1994.
Despite these examples of prior art, there exists a long-felt and ongoing need for a new and improved system for integrating a toothbrush with a toothpaste dispenser and holder as well as a system of supplying toothpaste onto a toothbrush head in an efficient manner. There further exists a need for an integrated unit that may be used hygienically by more than one person.